How?
by WritingIsEverything
Summary: Seth needs his imprint one day when his alpha follows his.


**No More**

**Summary: No more pain. No more loss. No more torture. No more constant ache she couldn't rid herself of. No more Leah Clearwater.**

**Rating: There is a lemon and if you don't like I advise not furthering your reading process**

**Authors Note: I have never written a lemon before and this is the account in which I will embark on that adventure! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

* * *

Seth lounged against the bark of a tree holding his imprint in his arms, she was never out of his range and that's the way she and he liked it. Slowly Cameron snuggled into her boyfriends arms, feeling completely at home.

"How are you doing babe?" Cameron asked the man holding her; he was looking into the distance staring at nothing specific.

"It hurts…Jacob just left, it's not like I don't know why he did it but that doesn't make it hurt less." Seth talked openly already having told Cameron all there was to know about his kind, shape shifters. Cameron didn't talk, she knew that she couldn't say a thing to make it hurt any less.

"I get Nessie had to leave but, god fucking damn it! Why the fuck did Jake have to follow?" Seth threw his arms up in frustration and brought them back down grasping his hair and pulling. Cameron turned to face Seth and sighed.

"Look at me," she grasped his face pinching his cheeks and his eyes slowly turned towards her "could you leave me? Could you look me in the eyes and say goodbye? Would you even be able to?" She laid her hands on top on Seth's and slightly pulled, he let go of his hair.

"That's differ-"Seth started to say before Cameron interrupted.

"Bullshit, don't even finish that sentence because we both know it's complete and utter bullshit." Then she kissed him, not gentle like all the other kisses they had but full of the passion that had built since she first saw him running out of the woods half naked.

"Whoa…" Seth announced as soon as Cameron pulled her lips off his, Cameron was pretty experienced when it came to this, Seth however hasn't seen a naked girl besides his own packs memories they can't control.

"Sorry, I just…I lost control." She giggled and blushed a dark shade of red, seemingly making her tan skin glow.

"Don't be." Seth huffed out the words barely and stared into the gorgeous bright blue eyes he loved and laughed as her blush darkened. Slowly he moved his hand and brushed a stray black hair out of her eyes before grasping the back of her neck bringing her forward.

Cameron instinctively moved forward capturing Seth's lips yet again. She pushed herself against him and gasped at the heat of his chest; Seth took the opportunity and plunged his tongue into Cameron's mouth while slowly caressing her tongue with his.

Timidly Seth ran his hands down Cameron's sides and up the front of her shirt to play with her nipples lightly causing a wonderful moan to escape her mouth. She straddled his lap and deepened the kiss fighting with Seth's tongue before nipping at his lower lip. She smiled and ran her hand down his stomach, slowly lifting his shirt up and over his head.

Seth followed Cameron's actions and moved his mouth to kiss her neck, trailing kisses up and down her neck. Moaning, Cameron scratched Seth's abs softly causing Seth to shudder. Cameron followed her scratches with her tongue and ended up face to face with his belly button. She giggled and unbuttoned his pants, looping her fingers in the tops she tugged. Seth lifted his lower half so that she could get his pants off.

Seth was breathing heavy and felt like he was going to explode because he was so hard. Cameron breathed lightly onto the head of his cock and he gasped, bucking slightly. She looped her fingers, yet again, in Seth's boxers before tugging them down also.

Smiling Cameron licked the head of Seth's cock and he growled. Seth growled again when Cameron kissed the head off his cock and he bucked.

"Are you sure about this?" Seth asked Cameron as she unbuttoned her pants and started to shimmy out of them, blushing yet again.

"I couldn't be surer." Cameron announced, kicking her pants to the side before pulling her boy short underwear down to kick them too.

She straddled Seth hips yet again, the heat from her dripping core on Seth's head, he moaned lowly. His breathing became labored and she slowly slid down his length, her breathing also became labored. Staying completely still she kissed him.

Seth grabbed her hips bucking up and Cameron complied the unspoken command and started moving up and down. Cameron couldn't stop her moans and Seth constantly growled low in his chest.

Seth flipped them and started moving faster and faster, his growling became more pronounced. Moaning loudly Cameron wrapped her hands in Seth's light brown hair and wrapped her legs around Seth's middle, causing Seth to go deeper until his balls hit Cameron's ass.

"Faster please." Cameron moaned loud meeting Seth's every thrust with one her own. Seth complied and soon they were both making primal noises and incomprehensible words flowed out of their mouths.

To soon Cameron came around Seth's large cock her juices escaping around his length. Seth kept moving almost to his climax and you could hear his skin slapping against Cameron's.

"Fuck…" Seth gasped out as he came deep within Cameron, shuddering he laid his head down on her shoulder.

"That was amazing." Seth said, moving his head to whisper into Cameron's ear causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"I guess…" she said laughing at Seth's face "babe I'm just kidding, it was amazing. Beyond amazing." She smiled and laid there basking in the afterglow. Seth watched her and kissed Cameron hard before crashing back to reality.

"Babe, I have to get you home. I mean if you ever want to see me again." Seth laughed and pulled out of Cameron shuddering when another wave off pleasure hit him at the movement.

"Oh, I definitely do." Cameron smiled and rolled them over kissing him yet again before hopping up and grabbing her shirt. She threw it over her head and realized Seth was watching her. "Enjoying the show big boy?" She winked and laughed before sauntering over to where her thong was, swaying her hips a bit extra for her lover.

"You have no idea." Seth groaned watching as she picked her thong up and slid it on.

"Well don't pitch a tent, you need to get dressed to." Cameron said while throwing Seth his boxers before getting her jeans.

"Yes ma'am." He saluted and yanked his clothes on and walked over to his waiting lover and embracing her. Gently he kissed her and ran his hand through her black hair.

"I love you Seth with all my heart."

"And I love you." Seth said while kissing her again before leaving.


End file.
